jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Carrie Fisher
Carrie Frances Fisher wurde am 21. Oktober 1956 in Beverly Hills (Kalifornien) geboren. Die Schauspielerin wurde vor allem durch die Darstellung der Leia Organa berühmt. Werdegang Ihre erste Schauspielerfahrung hat Carrie Fisher mit 13 Jahren, auf der Theaterbühne. Nach ihrer Ausbildung an der The Central School of Speech and Drama in London, hat Fisher ihren ersten Kino-Auftritt 1975 in Shampoo. Zwei Jahre später verpflichtet George Lucas Fisher für die Rolle der Prinzessin Leia, was Fisher über Nacht zu Weltruhm verhilft. Leider kann Fisher danach an dem Erfolg von Star Wars nicht anknüpfen. 1980 stellen die Ärzte bereits eine niederschmetternde Diagnose: Fisher leidet unter einer bipolaren Störung - depressive und manische Phasen wechselten sich bei ihr ab. Kurz nach den Dreharbeiten zu Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter stürzt Fisher ab: Drogen und Alkohol bestimmen nun ihr Leben. Doch Fisher kämpft sich wieder nach oben: Nach einer erfolgreichen Drogenentziehungskur schreibt sie 1987 das weitestgehend autobiographische Werk Postcards From the Edge (dt. Titel Grüße aus Hollywood), welches 1989 verfilmt wird. Ihre Autorentätigkeit bringt Fisher viel Lob der Kritiker ein und binnen kürzester Zeit wird sie eine gefragte Drehbuchautorin in Hollywood. Wenn auch nicht genannt, wird sie die Co-Autorin für Lethal Weapon III (1992), Sister Act (1992) oder Outbreak (1995). In den letzten Jahren steht Fisher neben Filmaufnahmen verstärkt für TV-Produktionen vor der Kamera. Unter anderem für die Serien Jack & Bobby, Smallville und leiht ihre Stimme für die Cartoon-Serie Family Guy (Angela). Privatleben Fisher stammt aus einer Künstlerfamilie. Ihr Vater ist der Sänger und Entertainer Eddie Fisher, ihre Mutter Mary Frances Reynolds wurde als Sängerin und Schauspielerin unter dem Namen Debbie Raynolds bekannt. Die Schauspielerin Joely Fisher ist Carrie Fishers Halbschwester. Fisher war 1983 bis 1984 mit dem Musiker Paul Simon verheiratet und hat eine Tochter (Billie Catherine Lourd) mit Bryan Lourd, mit welchem sie vom 7. April 1993 bis 24. Mai 1995 verheiratet war. Trivia * In einem Interview im Jahr 2002 sprachen Carrie Fisher und George Lucas über die berühmte "Schneckenfrisur" von Prinzessin Leia. Lucas meinte daraufhin - uncharmant - dass man "auf ein so breites Gesicht nicht noch eine breite Frisur setzen kann".... * Im gleichen Interview verriet Lucas, dass - hätte man Fisher für die Rolle als Leia nicht bekommen - Terri Nunn seine zweite Wahl gewesen wäre. Nunn ist die Leadsängerin der Popgruppe "Berlin". *1997 war Fisher Co-Autor für die Oscar-Verleihung. *Als Fisher vor der Premiere von Das Imperium schlägt zurück nach dem Inhalt des Films gefragt wurde, antwortete sie: "Luke sitzt auf Dagobah und Han und ich besaufen uns in einer Wolkenstadt!" *Für die Szene in der Müllkompressionskammer im ersten Todesstern waren die Dreharbeiten für Fisher besonders schwierig: Nach Ansicht von Lucas wackelten ihre Brüste unter ihrem Gummikleid so sehr, dass dieser entschied sie mit Klebeband zu fixieren. Fisher beschwerte sich Jahre später in einem Interview: "Es hat nicht immer Spaß gemacht die Prinzessin zu spielen: Nach vier Stunden in der Müllkammer waren meine Finger schrumplig, meine Brüste plattgedrückt und mir war saukalt!" Filmografie (Auszug) *Shampoo (1975) (Erster Auftritt) *Star Wars: Episode IV-VI (1977-1983) *The Blues Brothers (1980) *Der Verrückte mit dem Geigenkasten *Hollywood Cop (1986) *Hannah und ihre Schwestern (1986) *Zurück aus dem Jenseits (1987) *Meine teuflischen Nachbarn (1989) *Harry und Sally (1989) *Loverboy – Liebe auf Bestellung (1989) *Linda, John und Kate oder Rache ist süß (1990) *Eine fast anständige Frau (1990) *Austin Powers – Das Schärfste, was Ihre Majestät zu bieten hat (1997) *Scream 3 (2000) *Jay und Silent Bob schlagen zurück(2001) *Drei Engel für Charlie: Volle Power (2003) *Wonderland (2003) *Friendly Fire (2006) *Cougar Club (2006) *Fanboys (2007) (Post Produktion) *Suffering Mans Charity (2006) (In Produktion) Bibliografie * 1987 Postcards From The Edge (dt. Grüße aus Hollywood) * 1991 Surrender The Pink (dt. Beziehungsweise Liebe) * 1993 Delusions Of Grandma (dt. Bye bye, ich liebe dich) * 2004 The Best Awful There Is Quellen *Offizielles Star Wars Magazin *Carrie Fisher in der Internet Movie Database *Carrie Fishers offizielle Website *Interview mit "Focus" Fisher, Carrie en:Carrie Fisher nl:Carrie Fisher pt:Carrie Fisher ru:Фишер, Кэрри